


Midget

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Yes, more drabble.Hope you enjoy it. This is also listed on my Deviantart happydoo2Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.The idea does belong to me.You belong to Levi.





	Midget

**M** entioning your arrival to everyone she passed, Hanji proudly announced her sister's visit.  
**I** ntentionallyavoiding any family member of Shitty Glasses's was his intended goal.  
**D** espite that fact, you still managed to plow into him in a hallway and splashing tea all over his clean white shirt.  
**G** asping at the damage, you hurriedly apologized to the short grumpy man.   
**E** merging from your pocket was a tiny bottle of magical solution that you hurriedly wiped on his shirt, removing the stain.  
**T** ransformedbefore his eyes was his stained shirt with your magical cleaning powers, Levi proposed marriage to you in that moment.  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, more drabble.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. This is also listed on my Deviantart happydoo2
> 
> Attack on Titan and all characters do not belong to me.   
>  The idea does belong to me.   
>  You belong to Levi. 


End file.
